Marathon
by Luna Darkside
Summary: It should come as no surprise that Hakuba and Shinichi's first date consists of arguing about Benedict Cumberbatch, throwing popcorn at each other, and sobbing over The Reichenbach Fall. /requested by CreeepyFangirl, HakuShin, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: ** "It's Shinichi's first time spending the night at Hakuba manor, and they've just started dating. Nothing is going to happen and they both know it, so they're not really awkward about it. They're just marathoning Sherlock(either the movies or the show) and fanboy-ing together, maybe Shinichi's on Hakuba's lap, and maybe they're childishly throwing popcorn at each other when they have disagreeing opinions on Sherlock's portrayal compared to the books, maybe both, maybe neither! If you don't think that'll last long enough in the word count, then you could have them head off to bed together, all blushy and embarrassed(but not nervous because they KNOW nothing's gonna happen) and eventually they fall asleep cuddling~?"

**Requestor: **CreeepyFangirl

**Pairing: **established Hakuba x Shinichi

**Note(s): **I've never actually read the Sherlock Holmes books, so, uh, that's a bit sad, but… yeah. I _have _watched the movies, Elementary, and BBC Sherlock, though. (None recently, to be honest.)

BUT if you haven't seen BBC Sherlock (which I assume CreeepyFangirl was referring to when she mentioned "the show"), some parts of this may not make as much sense as they could. Just a warning. Also, mildish spoilers, I guess, if you haven't seen the last episode of the second season and the first and last of the third. They're kind of contextual, as in you won't really get them if you haven't seen any of the show, but I thought I'd warn for them anyway.

**Marathon**

"Are you okay with this popcorn?"

From where he was stretched out on the luxurious couch, Shinichi contorted to look over at where Hakuba was standing in the doorway, a bowl of popcorn balanced in one hand and a questioning look on his face.

"Uh…" Shinichi struggled to sit up. The fine leather of the couch crinkled underneath his hands. "Well, I don't know. Is it any _different_ from normal popcorn?"

"Er…" Hakuba stared at it. "No, not really."

"Then it's fine." Shinichi rolled his eyes and patted the spot beside him. "Hurry up. Or I'm just going to start without you."

"I apologize for my attempts at chivalry and romance," Hakuba retorted, miffed, but he and the popcorn bowl did make it across the imported rug to Shinichi's side.

Shinichi reached for a handful of popcorn as the opening scenes of London spread cross the TV screen in front of them. He glanced around the room, admiring the crown molding and neatly-painted coffee-toned walls. "Your house is pretty nice," he complimented, chewing.

"That's what happens when your dad's a superintendent general," Hakuba remarked, nonchalantly shifting to lean against Shinichi.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the smaller detective; he just smirked and reached up to pat Hakuba condescendingly on the head. "Smooth."

"Shut up." Hakuba dodged his hand.

"Oh, hey, it's starting." Shinichi dropped his head on top of Hakuba's and settled in. "Both of us should shut up."

"If you say so." Smirking, Hakuba casually intertwined his hand with Shinichi's. The popcorn bowl teetered dangerously before Hakuba righted it.

Shinichi scowled down at him. "I don't need your sass." But he didn't move, letting Hakuba lift their hands to drop a whisper-light kiss on the back of his hand. Hakuba smiled to himself and gave Shinichi's hand a squeeze.

* * *

"I really don't think he was the right casting choice."

From where his head was still resting on Shinichi's shoulder, Hakuba gaped at what he could see of the other detective. "Why would you even say that. I don't understand."

"Well…" Shinichi waved his free hand emphatically at the screen. "He's too – dark and pale. I don't know. I mean, I like the scarf and all, but…" He shrugged carefully, trying not to jostle Hakuba. "I think I might like the movies better."

In an undeniably childish move, Hakuba threw a piece of popcorn at Shinichi's head. It hit him right in the cheek.

Shinichi turned, gaping at him. "Do you want to die?"

"No." Hakuba smiled cheekily before diving in to steal a quick kiss, and Shinichi flushed slightly. Smirking, Hakuba admired the view. Shinichi was adorable like this –

Until Shinichi flicked an unpopped kernel at him, pelting him straight in the forehead, and Hakuba's adoring stare turned to an irate glare.

"Oh, you're _on_."

* * *

By season two, episode three, they were out of popcorn.

Which was just as well.

"_Why_," Shinichi groaned, clinging frantically to Hakuba's shirt. Somewhere between John meeting Mycroft and Moriarty's suicide, he'd migrated into Hakuba's lap, shaking violently.

Had Hakuba realized how, er, sensual this position could possibly become, he might've been concerned. However, he was far too busy hugging the life out of Shinichi, nearly sobbing into his hair.

"I can't believe he would do that," he half-cried, holding Shinichi tight to his chest. "For his friends and everything…"

"_No no no_," Shinichi lamented. He smacked Hakuba repeatedly on the chest – quite painfully, actually.

Hakuba only howled along with him.

Sniffling, Shinichi pulled back, blowing out a deep breath. "Season three. Now," he demanded, no room for argument in his tone, and Hakuba nodded frantically, reaching for the remote.

* * *

"Okay." Shinichi dabbed a hand over his eyes as John tackled Sherlock in the restaurant, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Okay, I can breathe again." He glanced down at his phone, which had fallen out of his pocket sometime during the graveyard scene. "Oh, hey, Hattori texted me back."

"Texted you _back_?" Hakuba froze. His arms tightened around Shinichi's back. "You were texting him? That stupid idiot?"

"'Stupid idiot' is redundant, and yes, I was, because he's my best friend and because he asked what I was doing. I think I replied with 'I'm with Saguru and Sherlock just died you bastard leave me alone.'" Oblivious to Hakuba's growing irritation, Shinichi checked the new message. His eyebrows rose, then dropped in a way that Hakuba didn't quite know how to read.

"Should I be concerned, Shinichi?" he asked in a guarded tone.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "He replied with, 'Didn't you know Sherlock doesn't _actually _die? Why does it matter?'" He scowled deeply. "What do you think?"

There was a pause.

"Nothing to worry about, then."

* * *

"So he's back?" Shinichi rolled his shoulders back, stifling a yawn. He hazarded a glance at the wall clock. It was two in the morning.

"I guess." Hakuba sighed, clicking off the TV. "Or something. We have to wait for season four and all."

"Mm." Shinichi exhaled. He hadn't moved from Hakuba's lap since the second season had ended, and it was getting difficult to keep his eyes open, surrounded by Hakuba's comforting scent and with the feel of his arms around him. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Carefully moving Shinichi off of him, Hakuba rose unsteadily to his feet. He extended a hand to him, grinning as Shinichi sleepily rubbed at his eyes. "Shall we, beautiful?"

"Don't call me that," Shinichi grumbled, accepting Hakuba's hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet. "I'm not a girl."

"You never appreciate my gallantry," Hakuba groaned as he led Shinichi up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

"I do," Shinichi yawned, once they'd entered Hakuba's neatly organized room. He collapsed on Hakuba's bed, curling up against the wall. With a hazy smile, he said, "I just don't say it aloud."

Hakuba laughed softly. The bed creaked as he lay down beside Shinichi, hooking an arm around his waist to drag him closer. "You should sometimes."

Shinichi made a noncommittal sound, eyes half-shut. His hands found their way around Hakuba's neck, fingers knitting together. "Maybe."

"Good night, Shinichi," Hakuba murmured, taking a moment to count Shinichi's eyelashes, trace the curve of his nose with his eyes, marvel at what he had. Softly, he whispered, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Shinichi muttered back, halfway in a dream, and Hakuba pressed a kiss to his forehead and joined him.

* * *

**Did that induce cavities? I imagine so.**

**Also, I will admit that I had far too much fun with The Reichenbach Fall part. Because in my mind, it makes sense that Shinichi and Hakuba would spaz out over it and sob for hours.**

**Despite the few "Er, what? HakuShin?" reviews I got on the last request, I actually think this couple makes a lot of sense. Think about it: They're both detectives who obsess over catching Kid and Sherlock Holmes. They'd make an adorable couple or at least really good friends.**

**And next… I think it might be (more) HeiShin? Not sure. We'll see. Bye for now, sweethearts! – Luna**


End file.
